degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:This Is How We Do It/@comment-4441793-20130906072134
Creative juices flowing. I was thinking of a Degrassi fanfic for ff.net modeled after Wicked, The Wizard of Oz and even hints of the Wiz with canon Degrassi storylines written into it to create something huge and unique. I've been toying with him since BSS2, tbh. What do you think? SOME of the characters (there are many more) Maya Matlin: The awkward yet adorable younger(and less favored) daughter of a religious leader and his lonely housewife, who possibly birthed her via an affair. After a dark turn of events, love triangles, betrayals and the tragic suicide of her first true love. Maya uses her dark magic knowledge and becomes the Wicked Witch of the West. Katie Matlin: Maya's ambitious, beautiful, popular, protective older sister. Goes through ups and downs of her own, romantically and otherwise. Her shoes, a gift from her doting father, become enchanted by her best friend's powers, thus, making her powerful herself. However, when her only sister runs away without even a goodbye, Katie turns from sad to hostile. She reigns supreme over Eastern Oz with a vengeance; hence, the Wicked Witch of the East, until the house of Clare Edwards(Dorothy) drops on her and kills her. Victoria Santamaria: Maya's initial rival turned best friend. Tori is pretty, feminine, popular and charming. She does things all she can to encourage her shy friend Maya to feel confident and pretty until it ultimately backfires. The only boy Tori ever loved suddenly had eyes for Maya, which puts a strain on their friendship. Despite her heartbreak, Tori remains every good and gentle and uses her powers for good intentions. The Good Witch of the North. Marisol Lewis: Katie's loyal best friend prior to her dark turn. Marisol is responsible for the spread of magic in the land of Oz. Born in Africa, her mother was even burned at a stake for practicing witchcraft. Marisol escapes murder or enslavement as a young girl on her own on a ship to Oz, secretly posessing her fallen mother's spellbook. Marisol was adopted by a kind family in Oz and raised well. Once a tight friendship unit, Marisol shared her knowledge of magic with Katie, Maya and Tori, thus, creating three witches of Oz. Unfortunately, she and Tori were eventually the only ones known as the good witches of Oz. Marisol is the Good Witch of the South. Zig Novak: Former boyfriend of Tori Santamaria, whose heart he breaks when his affections turn to Maya. Just like Degrassi, Maya's heart truly belonged to Cam and unfortunately, Zig couldn't accept it. After a violent showdown with Campbell, the latter commits suicide having been poisoned with the idea that Maya is better off without him. However, the loss of Cam only drives Maya to the dark side where she becomes a "wicked" witch. For his crimes and the devastation that the tragedy created for those who loved Campbell Saunders caused, Zig fakes his own death and goes into hiding. For many years, Zig poses as the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz. When Clare Edwards(armed with Katie's enchanted shoes) and her dog and her companions, Adam(Scarecrow), Eli(Tinman) and Connor(Lion) seek out the Wizard to grant their wishes, Zig only promises(in vain) to do so if they KILL the Witch of the West(Maya Matlin) and bring him her broomstick as proof of the deed. However, no one knows that the Wizard of Oz has no true power and how long can Zig keep this up before he is ultimately exposed as a fraud? One thing's for certain, he wanted Maya DEAD for rejecting his romantic advances and because SHE would surely kill him if she found out that the Wizard of Oz was no true Wizard to begin with. Okay, it sounds kind of weak right now but there's so much more to it and so many more characters. Clare, Eli, Adam, Connor, Campbell, DALLAS and others have big roles in this too. I was just too lazy to add their descriptions :P. How does it sound though, honestly?